


I’m Your Baby Tonight

by fembuck



Category: Jennifer’s Body
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needy may be dating Chip, but Jennifer is still the one she experiences everything with for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Your Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place before the events in the movie. Jennifer is still alive and fully human; and Low Shoulder is still playing shitty gigs in the city.

Needy was caught somewhere in the hazy, swirly grey space between wakefulness and sleep when she felt something at her waist. Her eyes snapped open immediately, and her heart leapt in her chest and then began to pound madly as she jerked forward on the bed, away from whatever it was that had touched her.

“Ssh.”

The whisper sounded as if it was coming from very far away as it drifted to Needy through the darkness, but even half-asleep a part of Needy recognized the voice and she began to calm.A few moments later, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness around her and Needy was able to recognize the familiar clutter of Jennifer’s room.

“Jen,” Needy exhaled shakily, her body still jittering with adrenaline even though she now knew that there was nothing to be scared about. “What are you doing?” the blonde asked as she felt Jennifer’s hand move from her hip so that the cheerleader’s arm could wrap around her torso more securely. “It’s the middle of the night,” Needy breathed out, her voice hitching as she felt Jennifer tug her smaller frame back until Jennifer’s front was plastered against Needy’s back.

“Are you really going to bump uglies with the Chipper?” Jennifer breathed out, sending a warm cascade of air over Needy’s neck and shoulders that made the blonde shiver in the cocoon of Jennifer’s arms.

“Yes,” Needy replied, her voice a little arch as her body tensed with irritation. “He is my boyfriend after all,” she continued, staring directly in front of her. “I know you think I act like Glinda the Good Witch or something, but I’m not too sugar and spice and everything nice for sex, okay?”

“I never said you were, Needs,” Jennifer replied easily, and Needy knew by heart the teasing and yet affectionate smile Jennifer would be wearing as she used the pet name.

The blonde felt her body relax a bit at Jennifer’s use of “Needs”. Pretty much everyone, including her own mother, referred to her as ‘Needy’ instead of as Anita, but Jennifer was the only person who ever called her ‘Needs’. ‘Needs’ was Jennifer’s name for her, it was their thing, and it was special. Jennifer only used it when she was feeling really sweet, and it always made Needy’s heart thump and her body weak with happiness when she heard it.

Jennifer didn’t say anything else immediately after that, and Needy remained silent. She was unsure what was happening, and was waiting for Jennifer to say more so that she could figure out why Jennifer had woken her up, and why she cared so much about whether or not she was going to sleep with Chip.

A few seconds later, Needy’s lips parted and she gasped softly. Jennifer’s lips had pressed a kiss to the column of her throat, and even as Needy recovered from the shock, Jennifer’s lips remained pressed softly against her skin.

“J-j-j-en,” Needy whimpered, surprised and embarrassed by the breathy quality her voice had taken on. “What …” she tried again, but as she began to speak, Jennifer’s tongue licked a firm broad path up her neck and Needy lost the ability to speak.

“We’re biffs,” Jennifer’s whispered, her lips still pressed against Needy so that the blonde could feel Jennifer’s lips forming the words. Needy could feel the cool pendant of the “BFF” necklace she had given Jennifer pressed against her overly warm skin, and she nodded her head weakly in agreement. “I want to help you,” Jennifer continued, when Needy’s shaking settled a little. “I wanna be your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman,” she went on, wrapping her legs around Needy like a spider as she spoke, and wiggling her fingers a little until Needy laughed and then relaxed in her arms.

“Help me with what?” Needy asked softly, as Jennifer pulled her legs back into a more comfortable position, her face nuzzling the nook where Needy’s neck met her shoulders for the moment instead of kissing her. 

“Doing sex,” Jennifer murmured, her lips pressing against Needy again softly. “Well, receiving sex,” she clarified. “With a boy it hurts the first time, and for a little while after that.I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt,” Jennifer promised softly, kissing Needy’s shoulder with an aching tenderness for emphasis as her hand stroked the blonde’s stomach softly, like Needy was her own giant tabby cat. “I’ll break you in. I’ll be your baby tonight, and then it’ll be all sky rockets in flight for you and the Chipinator.”

“You …” Needy began softly, her voice shaking again. “You wanna do sex with me?” she asked, her body shaking a little bit too as she tried to wrap her mind around what Jennifer had just proposed.

“Yeah,” Jennifer murmured. “We can make a game out of it. You’ll be the Mommy and I’ll be the Daddy, and we can pretend we’re gonna try and make a baby for Jesus,” Jennifer continued, smiling against Needy’s skin as her arms tightened around the blonde.

“It’s not a game,” Needy breathed out, irritation and hurt swirling together in her tone as she tried to shift away from Jennifer.The brunette’s hold on her was secure however, and soon Needy resigned herself to the fact that she would not be able to escape Jennifer’s grasp and she settled down.“I want to lose my virginity to someone who loves me.”

Jennifer was still and quiet behind Needy for so long that the silence began to get uncomfortable. Then, in a voice so soft Needy wouldn’t have heard her if Jennifer hadn’t been pressed so close to her, the brunette whispered, “I love you.”

Jennifer’s voice was soft, and vulnerable in a way Needy had rarely heard since Jennifer had hit puberty, and the words lanced her heart.

Needy began to struggle in the circle of Jennifer’s arms again, her movement increasing this time when she found herself restricted.

“Lemme turn, Jen. I want to see you,” Needy breathed out irritably as she continued to struggle.

Jennifer continued to hold her tightly for another few seconds, but then, just when Needy was beginning to worry that the brunette really wouldn’t let her move, Jennifer’s arms loosened and Needy was able to roll over so that they were lying side by side facing each other.

“I love you too,” Needy said, her eyes holding Jennifer’s, which she was just able to make out thanks to the thin slice of moonlight shining in through Jennifer’s lazily pulled drapes.

Jennifer looked back at her silently for a long moment, and closed her eyes and breathed in deeply one time before she opened them again and spoke.

“I’ll make sure you feel good,” Jennifer said shimmying a little closer to Needy, closing some of the distance Needy turning over had placed between them. “I love you, and it won’t hurt, and it’ll be special.Nobody will ever be able to take it away from us. We’ll be joined together forever,” she went on, smiling a little shyly as looked at Needy. “It’s romantic, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Needy breathed out, feeling her heart begin to thump in her chest again. “It is,” she continued, shifting closer to Jennifer until their heads were resting on the same pillow and the tips of their noses were pressed against each other.

“So, whaddya say buddy? Wanna stroke each others kitties til they purr?” Jennifer asked, her beautiful, full lips turning up in a mischievous smile, though the eyes that held Needy’s shined with love and tenderness.

Needy blushed and looked away, her skin reddening even more when Jennifer laughed softly. The blonde reached out and smacked Jennifer in the stomach irritably, but Jennifer simply caught her hand after Needy was through beating her, and held it gently.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Jennifer said, still holding Needy’s hand. “For real this time,” she continued, drawing Needy’s eyes back up to hers, “en _français_.”

Needy stared at Jennifer’s perfect face with wide eyes that were uncertain but eager. Her chest rose and fell deeply as she gazed at Jennifer she felt hot and tingly and she was finding it harder to breath. Her eyes dropped to take in Jennifer’s lips, and unconsciously her tongue peeked out to lick at her own lips in anticipation of Jennifer’s tongue.

“Okay,” Needy whispered finally, looking back up into Jennifer’s eyes as she spoke.

“I’ll take such good care of you,” Jennifer murmured, her eyes holding Needy’s intently as the blonde gazed at her lovingly. “You’ll see,” Jennifer whispered, stroking Needy’s cheek with her thumb.Unlike her first time, she’d make Needy’s one that the blonde would want to remember.

Jennifer was still for a brief moment after that, simply gazing at Needy, and then she was in motion, closing the very small distance between them until their lips met and eagerly greeted each other.

\---

Jennifer’s lips and hands were everywhere. They were both naked, Jennifer having divested both of them of their clothing with an ease and quickness that was truly impressive. A fine sheen of sweat covered Needy’s skin, and she found herself releasing incredibly embarrassing, almost animal noises every few seconds as Jennifer found new and even more amazing ways to use her mouth and fingers.

 Needy’s head spun and her body thrilled and quivered.

Jennifer’s lips were at her breast, her mouth wrapped around her nipple as her tongue did incredible and amazing things to it that made Needy felt so good she thought she might cry. And between her legs, Jennifer’s thumb had stroked her clit to an aching hardness that had Needy gasping and twitching every time Jennifer caressed it.

Needy was wet, really wet, literally dripping. She could feel her juices running down between the crack of her ass, and she was certain that the spot on Jennifer’s mattress directly under her was stained with her pleasure. Every so often, one of Jennifer’s fingers would slip down to her entrance and dip in ever so gently. Needy had tensed the first time, expecting it to hurt despite Jennifer’s promises, but Jennifer was just teasing, barely entering her at all, and eventually the feel of Jennifer’s finger probing inside of her just joined the wash of other amazing sensations that Jennifer was producing in her body.

Needy shivered as a rush of cool air caressed her nipple, and she looked down her body to see Jennifer’s lips hovering just above the glistening tip of her nipple. The sight of it was obscene, and Needy found herself trembling with arousal. Jennifer smiled at her, as if she knew exactly what Needy was thinking, and she shifted up until she was able to press her lips against Needy’s once again.

“You’re more fun than a Slip-n-Slide,” Jennifer murmured against Needy’s lips, her mouth curving up in a smile.“My fingers keep skidding off your landing pad.”Jennifer was undeterred by the minor setback however and dutifully returned to stroking Needy’s excited flesh.

“You feel so good,” Jennifer whispered, sounding almost surprised as she drew her fingers up along the length of Needy’s sex before pinching her swollen clit between her thumb and index finger. “I don’t really like to ‘bate with my fingers, but doing it to you is … _salty_ ,” Jennifer moaned, and Needy’s hips jerked in response to the brunette’s words, making Jennifer’s fingers that much saltier.

When Needy felt Jennifer’s fingers slid inside of her once more, she barely paid any attention to it, as Jennifer had lowered her head again to take Needy’s other nipple into her mouth. But after a moment, Needy released that the brunette was plunging deeper than she had before and realized that Jennifer was really going to take her this time.

“Relax. Don’t tense up.” Jennifer stroked Needy’s hip with her free hand, as her tongue and lips began to play with Needy’s breast once more. “You’re really wet,” she breathed out around Needy’s nipple, sounding slightly awed, “it’ll be okay.”

Needy relaxed as much as she could, and let her eyes fall shut as Jennifer’s mouth began to move again. Jennifer kept her finger inside of Needy but didn’t move it, though her thumb went back to work on the blonde’s clit making Needy’s breathing rough and her body white hot with pleasure.

Around the time Jennifer’s teeth scrapped over her nipple and then bit down lightly on it, Needy felt a slight burning sensation between her legs, but almost as soon as her mind registered the feeling, Jennifer’s lips closed around her nipple again, sucking and soothing the ache her teeth had caused and Needy found herself unable to concentrate on anything.

It was only many, many, minutes later, when Needy’s breath was coming in harsh pants, and words were falling from her lips in nonsensical arrangements, that Needy released that Jennifer was all the way inside of her. She could feel the pad of the brunette’s finger, brushing against the velvety walls inside of her, and when she felt Jennifer pull back, and then slip inside again with two fingers instead of one, Needy’s hand lifted to grasp at Jennifer’s shoulder.

As if seeming to sense the imminence of Needy’s orgasm, Jennifer kissed her way up Needy’s body, through the valley of her breasts, over her neck, and across her cheek until her lips rested just over Needy’s ear.

“I told you I’d take good care of you,” Jennifer breathed out, making Needy shiver. Dark strands of hair brushed against Needy’s cheek and shoulders as Jennifer rocked, her body jerking as she thrust her fingers inside of Needy again and again. “Now we’ll always be joined,” Jennifer continued, brushing her lips against Needy cheek before kissing her way towards her mouth. “You’ll always be my girl,” she declared, kissing Needy soundly as her thumb pressed against the blonde’s clit and began to rub almost savagely.

Needy’s breath hitched, and her lips parted as she stared up at the canopy top of Jennifer’s bed with wide eyes.

“Oh fuck!” Needy gasped, struggling for breath as pleasure began to overtake her. “Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she exclaimed softly, breathily, surprised by the litany of profanity coming out of her mouth. “Je…”

Needy’s legs slammed together, trapping Jennifer’s hand between them. Her hips pumped in quick, successive motions and her eyes slammed shut. Her head dug into the pillow beneath her and her back arched, her lips parted in a silent cry as she came all over Jennifer’s hand.

\---

 Sometime Later …

Needy pressed her lips against the soft, smooth skin just above Jennifer’s sex. She could feel the soft, damp curly hairs of the strip Jennifer kept between her legs pressing against her chin, and it made her shiver and kiss Jennifer’s pelvic bone again, her teeth scraping possessively against the flesh for a few moments before she began to kiss her way up Jennifer’s body.

Needy kissed her way up Jennifer’s stomach, pausing to dip her tongue in the cheerleader’s belly button before continuing further up. She kissed her way between Jennifer’s breasts, pausing in her journey to turn her head to the left and the right to kiss the swell of each, and then she made her way to Jennifer’s throat which she kissed and nipped before she made her way to Jennifer’s lips and froze.

“You’re bleeding,” Needy said with concern as she reached out for Jennifer, running the pad of her thumb over the thin tickle of blood running down the brunette’s lip.

“I bit my lip,” Jennifer breathed out weakly, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she struggled for breath in the wake of her orgasm.

Despite still struggling for breath and the fact that her lip was bleeding, Jennifer found herself smiling as she responded to the blonde.She had thought that it would be necessary for her to work at convincing Needy to bring her off, just like she’d had to work to get the blonde to agree to sleep with her in the first place.But once Needy had caught her breath the blonde had surprised Jennifer.Before the brunette had been able to get more than, “Dayum gurl, there are cowboys that don’t ride that well,” out of her mouth, Needy’s hands moved towards her body and began to touch.

The blonde had been tentative at first, running her hands experimentally over Jennifer’s body, but as Jennifer lay back on the mattress willing and compliant, Needy’s touches became bolder, and with a swiftness that surprised them both Needy had Jennifer writhing on the mattress, and had robbed the brunette of her ability to communicate except in harsh panting breaths, whimpers and moans.

“Are you okay?” Needy asked wanting to lean forward and lick the blood away, but managing to hold herself back. They had shared a lot with each other over the past hour, and she knew that her lips still carried the taste and scent of Jennifer on them, but even in the throes of the emotional and physical ecstasy that she was in, she suspected that licking Jennifer’s blood would be regarded as icky and not romantic.

“In a minute I’m sure it’s going to hurt like a motherfucker, but right now everything’s great,” Jennifer said smiling blissfully up in Needy’s face. “J. Edgar Hoover, Needs,” Jennifer continued a few seconds later, laughing softly as she continued to struggle to get her breath back. “Where the fuck did you learn to eat out like that?”

Needy blushed and dropped her eyes away from Jennifer’s. She was still for a moment, and then shifted slightly, lowering herself so that her body was pressed up against Jennifer’s side and her head was resting on Jennifer’s chest just over her heart. She knew from comments Jennifer had made before that the brunette wasn’t a snuggler. But she needed to be close to Jennifer after what they had just shared, and … well, she wasn’t just anybody else. She was Jennifer’s best friend, and Needy was fairly confident that Jennifer wasn’t going to kick her out of the bed.

“Nowhere,” Needy murmured once she settled against Jennifer.

“Bullshit,” Jennifer declared, wrapping her arms around Needy and hugging her, which made Needy smile so widely she was afraid she was going to break her face in two.

“Porn,” Needy whispered, as Jennifer’s hand began to trace circles against her damp skin.

Jennifer laughed, her arms squeezing Needy securely as she did. “You’ve always been such a gigantic lesbigay,” Jennifer declared fondly.

Needy considered pointing out that Jennifer was the one who started molesting her in her sleep, but she knew that logic and reason had no effect on Jennifer.

“Who were you planning to use your amazing cunt-lapping skills on?” Jennifer asked with an inflection in her tone that let Needy know that Jennifer already knew the answer to her question.

“Stop being such a used tampon,” Needy muttered darkly. “You already know.”

Jennifer laughed again, but leaned down and kissed Needy’s forehead which took some of the sting out of her laughter.

“Did you touch yourself at night thinking about my young, taut, horny teenage body? Did rub out wetties night after night, imagining licking my lady parts?”

Needy blushed and hit Jennifer in the stomach.

“Shut up,” she muttered staring off into the darkness of the room.

“You have, haven’t you?” Jennifer said, her voice softer and kinder this time as she realized that she had actually upset Needy with her teasing. “I’ve done it thinking about you too,” Jennifer related, her fingers capturing Needy’s and beginning to play with them. “I always cum when I imagine you.”

Needy felt a frisson of heat travel through her at Jennifer’s words, and she tried to press herself even more firmly against Jennifer’s side, but ended up throwing her legs over Jennifer’s and lying with her body half on top of the brunette’s.

“Really?” Needy asked, her voice trembling vulnerably.

“For reals,” Jennifer replied seriously, squeezing Needy’s hand. “One time I even squirted.”

“Honest?” Needy asked.

“Cross my heart,” Jennifer responded, with not even a hint of teasing quality that was usually in her voice.

“That’s sweet,” Needy breathed out dreamily, snuggling against Jennifer even more before pressing a kiss to the brunette’s collarbone.

“Yeah,” Jennifer breathed out, blinking as her eyes threatened to close. “I know.”

Needy smiled, and kissed Jennifer’s collarbone again. The brunette’s breathing had settled, and as Needy lay with her head over Jennifer’s heart she could feel Jennifer’s breathing become even slower and knew that she was beginning to fall asleep.

Placing her hand flat against the mattress on the other side of Jennifer’s body, Needy pushed herself up so that she could look down at Jennifer, whose eyes were now barely open.

“We … we can do this again, right?” Needy asked, a touch of anxiety showing in her voice at the thought of not being able to be that close to Jennifer again.

“Uh, yeah,” Jennifer replied, forcing herself to wake up enough to give Needy a look, before exhaustion began to claim her once more. “With the parentals used to us sleeping over at each others houses, we should be able to hump like rabbits all the time,” Jennifer’s continued sleepily, her hand lifting weakly to cover her mouth as she yawned.

“Why can’t you ever describe it nicely,” Needy asked, settling back down.

Jennifer sighed deeply in mock irritation and then she tilted her head down and muttered, “Fine. We should be able to make love like rabbits all the time.”

Needy laughed at that, and tilted her head up to meet Jennifer’s in a tender kiss.

“Goodnight Jen,” Needy said when they pulled away from each others lips.

“‘odnight,” Jennifer breathed out, already half asleep.

Needy forced herself to stay awake for a while longer, wanting to memorize the feel of Jennifer’s body against her own, and enjoy the gentle rise and fall of Jennifer’s chest as she breathed in and out in the peaceful rhythm of sleep. Eventually however, Needy’s body demanded rest, and the blonde found her eyes slipping shut until she too was sound asleep, safe and happy in Jennifer’s arms.

 **The End**


End file.
